


too far gone (keep on walking)

by AwakeMySoul



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeMySoul/pseuds/AwakeMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://wingsandwaves.tumblr.com/post/77395504477/welcome-to-wingsandwaves-very-first-30-day"> Captain Pan Challenge</a> ✗ Day 28: Modern-day AU<br/><i></i><br/>Later he calls it pure coincidence on their good days and hard luck on their bad.<br/>Peter only laughs at him and uses the word serendipity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too far gone (keep on walking)

* * *

* * *

**One.**  
It’s 794 days after her death when Killian finds him.  
Pale face and hands smeared with blood, hissing and spitting angry curses through twisted lips while bare hands push the head of a walker back until it’s only a lifeless, soggy mass hanging on a branch.  
He finds him because he follows a trail of apples, red and fresh looking, lying on the withered grass of a backyard.  
They stare at each other in surprise, chests heaving with adrenaline and exertion after Killian barely dodges the boy’s knife aimed at his head with a startled shout.  
Later he calls it pure coincidence on their good days and hard luck on their bad.  
Peter only laughs at him and uses the word serendipity.

 **Two.**  
It’s 976 days after her death when Killian once again realises some humans are worse than the monsters walking the earth.  
They’re on a supply run. A deserted farm house in the middle of nowhere. Lonely and empty.  
Looking almost untouched and whole like everything happening over the last few years had only been a dream.  
A nightmare.  
Peter wants to split up, cover more ground, be faster. Killian only agrees after a heated discussion about safety and the danger of getting jumped by walkers. But the boy is all smiles and careless teases until he relents just to stop the knowing smirk.  
He’s just rummaging through the kitchen cupboards when he hears it.  
A distant shot echoing through the air coming from the backyard.  
His heart skips a beat, adrenaline running through his body mixed with fear as he runs through the house, cursing its size and every piece of furniture standing in his way.  
What he finds makes him sick…  
Peter on the ground, his face pressed down by a dirty hand on his cheek, shirt partly ripped and the ugly laughter of the fat man holding a gun against the boys head while the man sitting on his back fumbles with his fly.  
Killian doesn’t think.  
White, hot rage flooding his veins.  
His first shot hits the man holding the gun straight in the face, blood splattering over the white wall behind him and it’s enough to startle the one on Peter’s back, enough time to ram his knife into the man’s throat.  
Afterwards Peter burns their bodies and the house to the grounds and Killian can taste the ashes on his lips for weeks after that.

 **Three.**  
It’s 1102 days after her death when Killian starts to count from the beginning.

**~The End~**


End file.
